A Second To Spare
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: " This was going to be a long night. So much for surprising Hanna ".


So it's just about New Years Eve & since the shows writers refuse to give us a Christmas or New Years episode I figure I may as well…well at least a one shot NYE Haleb style.

Review. Or not. The usual. And thanks to Hanna for helping me see a better side.

Now back to my vacation! Oh & Happy New Year!

* * *

A Second To Spare

Looking out his bedroom window Caleb wrapped a black scarf around his neck & slipped his grey beanie over his head. Reaching for the black double-breasted woolen coat his mother bought him for Christmas; he slipped his arms through & tugged the coat over his shoulders, fastening the buttons.

Looking in the mirror he couldn't help feeling like a new person. Almost every time he returned home his mother would add more clothes to his wardrobe, no matter how hard he insisted it wasn't necessary. Popping the collar around his neck he tucked the scarf into his jacket.

" Well don't we look handsome? " his mother smiled swaying into the room.

" It's ok I guess, " he shrugged his shoulders. " It'll do " he grinned.

" Funny one Mister " she joked. " This should keep you warm back in Rosewood. You ready to go? " She looked at his bag on the bed.

" Just about Mom. I can only take some of my presents home with me...I cant fit them all " He zipped his bag closed.

" You need a bigger bag? I can get you a bigger bag if you need a bigger bag? " She said eagerly. Caleb laughed but waved away her offer.

" This one is just fine Mom. Do not buy another bag " emphasizing the word not. Grabbing his bag off the bed he started walking out his room & into the hall. He stopped short when Clay came rushing out of his room with his remote control car.

" Sorry! " Clay called out over his shoulder, he turned the corner swooping the back of the remote control car in his hand as he rushed down the stairs, Caleb & his mother followed. At the bottom of the stairs Caleb dropped his bag on the floor with a thud & hugged William.

" Take care son. We'll see you in a few weeks " he patted Caleb on the back.

" I will. Thank god I'm only driving from the airport " he said picking his bag up off the floor. His mother threw her jacket on & reached for her keys. She called out to his brother James from the bottom of the stairs.

" James! Caleb is leaving...Will you come say goodbye? ". All of a sudden James popped his head around the corner & gave Caleb a thumbs up.

" See ya! " quickly retreating back to his room. Caleb laughed & shook his head. So typical of James. He really was quite the character.

It was just before lunch when Caleb said goodbye to his mother outside the airport, they hugged each other tightly & Caleb whispered in her ear how much he loved his first Christmas with the family. With a tear in her eye she let her son go but reminded him next time he comes home to bring Hanna so the whole family can meet her.

More then five hours later Caleb stepped off the plane & went to retrieve his bag from the turnstile. Fifteen minutes later he reached his car on the other side of the parking lot & opened the trunk throwing his bag inside he smiled.

Soon he'd be ringing in the New Year with the girl he loved.

He hadn't told her he was returning home, he wanted to surprise her. He longed to see that smile of hers again & to feel her fingers weave through his hair as her nails lightly scratched the back of his neck when she pulled him in for one of those kisses that made him want to kick the door shut & have his way with her.

Winding through the dark road heading back to Rosewood Caleb continuously checked his GPS, not long now. Even closer. Almost there.

When he rounded the next corner he wasn't expecting a light show. He pushed hard on the brakes screeching his car to a stop. What he saw was every drivers worse nightmare.

" Holy crap! " he said to himself. He'd seen accidents before but never this close.

In front of him he saw a semi with a hole ripped through the front grill, a red sports car wrapped around a tree, a minivan ripped in two in the center of the road & pieces of glass & debris spread across both sides of the road.

When he realized he was going to be stuck there for some time he hit the wheel & said to himself " This is not fucking happening ".

He grabbed his phone out of his bag cursing again when he seen it was out of service.

" Damn it! " he threw it on the seat next to him running one hand through his hair. More cars pulled up behind him, with nowhere to go Caleb groaned.

Yep this was going to be a long night. So much for surprising Hanna.

Six levels of Angry Birds, a quarter of a book, & two playlists later Caleb woke to the sound of bare knuckles tapping on his window.

" Son! " Caleb jolted up in his seat wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. " The road is clear. You may proceed with caution ". He looked at the officer then at the clear path ahead of him.

Finally!

Roaring the engine to life he didn't waste anytime moving past the wreckage to continue on route to Rosewood. Fifteen minutes later Caleb passed the old welcome sign, seeing the lights over town only made him want to see her sooner but after seeing that accident he wasn't pushing the speed limit.

Pulling to the curb outside Hanna's house he tore the keys from the ignition & stepped out of the car rushing toward her front door. Impatiently, he rocked back & forth on his feet waiting for someone to answer the door but no one came, he knocked again & waited. When no one appeared he walked down the side of the house opening the gate to her backyard. When he saw the lights were out in the kitchen he pulled his phone out & dialed Hanna.

Caleb groaned when all he received was her voicemail.

" Oh come on! " he yelled in frustration. He'd finally made it to Rosewood but now Hanna wasn't at home or answering her phone. With only twenty minutes left Caleb figured there was only way to find her, start with her friends.

* * *

" This party is so lame. Every one is wasted & all I want to do is go home & go to bed " Hanna said slouching over the bench in front of her.

" Its not that lame " Aria stared her down.

" Is too, " Hanna said childishly.

" This wouldn't have anything to do with Caleb not being here or the fact you've checked your phone sixty times in the last hour like you're waiting for him "

" What? " she sounded shocked. " I haven't checked it that much, you're exaggerating " she tucked it back into her pocket.

" Yes you have " she insisted. " It's not that hard to figure out " she looked away drinking the last mouthful from her plastic cup & tossing it in the bin.

" Ok so fine...maybe I am. He hasn't rung or text me since yesterday & well...I expected him to be here " she started waving her hands around her. " It is New Years & they say the way you start the New Year is the way you spend the rest of the year " Hanna took a mouthful from her plastic cup.

" I'm not with Ezra on New Years because he's out of town with his family, that doesn't mean that our relationship is doomed for all of next year. You don't really believe that stupid saying do you? " Hanna shrugged her shoulders. She didn't believe it, not for a second. But spending the holidays without Caleb was depressing.

She hated spending half of Christmas day with her father, Isabelle & that witch of a stepsister Kate. Her fake smiles & over friendly attempts to make nice in front of their parents just for the sake of it or possibly to her amusement only made Hanna want to strangle her with tinsel. All she wanted to do was spend the day with her mother & end the night watching Christmas classics just like when she was little.

Pushing herself off the bench and moving around several people Hanna turned around to be sure Aria was behind her. When Hanna turned back around she stopped quickly when she ran into a familiar face.

" Sorry..." She placed her hand on his chest. When she realized who it was she froze. " Lucas. Hey I didn't know you were going to be here "

" Surprised? " he asked looking less then interested, or maybe that was the alcohol talking.

" No. I just haven't seen you around much " she said trying to be as friendly as possible.

" I'm always around, still invisible as always, " he said swallowing a big mouth full of beer, his face twisting from the disgusting taste. " See you 'round Hanna " he said before disappearing into the crowd of people.

" Rude much? " Aria said over Hanna's shoulder.

" I guess " Hanna shrugged. She wished things could be the way the used to be, back when she could talk to Lucas. " Lets get out of here ".

Grabbing their coats as they left Hanna slipped hers on overlapping the two layers of fabric & tying a knot in the front of her coat. She didn't bother looking back to the party. She was bored & over the drunken fools at Bridget Woo's New Years Eve Bash. Hanna was glad she wouldn't be sporting a hangover tomorrow. Walking through the streets they passed more revealers screaming Happy New Year! At the top of their lungs. All they could was roll their eyes and smile weakly.

Rounding the corner they stepped through the crowd gathered outside the local bar, looking through the window Hanna sighed when she saw it was eleven forty. Aria watched Hanna rub her watch & bite her bottom lip.

" Hey...I know what your thinking " she said leaning into her shoulder. " Don't doubt him Han. I'm sure he really wanted to be here with you " she said linking her arm around Hanna's as they walked through the crowds in the cool of the night.

" I know. I just really miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now ". Hanna began imagining the possibilities. Maybe he was somewhere in LA partying at some rich kids house or more then likely chilling on the beach with a few friends watching the new year roll in.

Before Aria could answer the question her phone rang. She looked at the caller & smiled.

" Hey! " she answered.

" Hey Aria, I'm looking for Hanna. Any chance she's with you? " Straight to the point no time for chit chat.

" She sure is. You want to speak to her? " Knowing it was close to midnight Aria wasted no time either.

Hanna looked puzzled, who on earth would be calling at this hour? Aria looked at Hanna & grinned.

" What? " Hanna asked her.

" Caleb " Aria whispered & pointed to her phone. Hanna practically ripped the phone from her hand; with one finger in her ear she tried blocking out the sound around her.

" Caleb? Where are you? " She yelled.

" I'm here! In Rosewood. I was trying to surprise you but then there was an accident and I had no service & now it's all ruined " he blurted out.

" Accident? " Hanna freaked out.

" Not my car. Someone else's. Tell me where you are & I'll be there "

" Town square near the bar " she turned around to look at all the partygoers.

" Don't move. I'll see you soon ". Caleb ended their call & jumped into his car driving as quickly as he could. He was almost to the center of town when he saw partygoers blocking the flow of traffic.

" Again? Damn it! " Caleb said hitting the steering wheel. He was not going to miss seeing his girl on New Years, not for anything! As the traffic slowly moved along Caleb turned a corner & drove one block parking his car outside a local workshop.

He looked at his watch, ten minutes till midnight. He still had three blocks to walk but with so many people spilling onto the streets despite this cold weather it almost seemed impossible to get where he wanted to be. Ducking & weaving between the crowds Caleb was desperately searching for Hanna, and running out of time.

Five minutes left, one block & a whole lot of people to search through. Caleb picked up the pace; double-checking every short blonde haired woman wondering if it was his girl. But nothing.

Three minutes left.

With little options left Caleb pulled his phone out of his pocket & rang Hanna. She answered immediately.

" Hanna! I'm in Town Square but I can't find you " he yelled over the crowd.

" I'm right next to the bar. I haven't moved " she searched the crowd of people hoping to see him first.

Just then Caleb saw her. His beautiful sexy gorgeous stunning girlfriend standing on the sidewalk with one of her best friends.

" Hanna..." he said walking toward her with a huge smile on his face.

" What? " she said impatiently.

" Turn around! ". Hanna's eyes lit up as she turned on the spot, smiling from ear to ear.

There he was. Right in front of her, she barely had a second to respond when his arm wrapped around her waist & the other cupped the back of her head pulling her to him. Their lips crashed & he poured even more of his love for her into their kiss.

Caught up in the heat of the moment they didn't care the countdown to midnight had already finished. The crowd around them broke into a loud cheer "Happy New Year!" He placed her feet back on the ground and swiped his thumb across her cheek staring into those beautiful eyes of hers.

" Happy New Year Hanna ".

" Happy New Year Caleb " Hanna wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. " I missed you so much ".

" I missed you too " He leant down softly brushing his lips against hers. Caleb pulled back, over his shoulder he saw Aria standing alone by the sidewalk.

" Happy New Year Aria " he said holding Hanna in his arms.

" Oh...Happy New Year to you both " she said turning around to face them, she didn't really want to watch Hanna & Caleb re-enact a New Years cliché but none the less Aria was happy for them.

" Happy New Year Aria " Hanna held Caleb even tighter.

" You need a ride home Aria? " Caleb asked politely. Declining his offer Aria put her hands in front of her.

" Thank you Caleb but I'm ok...really ".

" Aria its cold out, let us drop you home. At least so we know you got home safely " Hanna insisted. Without further hesitation Aria walked with the both of them back to Caleb's car. Ten minutes later Aria was home; they waited until she was inside before waving goodbye.

Caleb undid his seat belt & leaned over pulling Hanna in for one more kiss, his hands weaved through her hair holding her in place while her hands softly scraped his neck.

" Ready to go home? " he whispered breaking the kiss.

" More then ready... " She said buckling her seatbelt again. Caleb began driving to his home where he couldn't wait to well & truly ring in the New Year with his girl.


End file.
